


Protection

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Genderbending, Happy Endning, Heavy Angst, Het, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Minor Character Death, Monsters, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Nightfury is brought to Kaon against her will, but finds that she has someone on her side.





	Protection

Nightfury didn't have many possessions. What monster needed possessions? And she refused to keep anything from her days with Nitroglide. But what little she had, she placed into a small bag. 

She was going to live with Genesis. Her face heated at the very thought. She couldn't believe someone actually cared about her, cared enough to help her heal, help her in her heat cycle and someone who wanted to be in her presence. She didn't disgust him, she didn't unnerve him.

Genesis. No doubt the strangest Unicorn she had ever met but she wouldn't give up meeting him for all the gold in the Iacon capital.

But thinking about the capital, living with Genesis and even reuniting with her father; she took a seat on her nest, staring at the back wall. Could she really do this? The whole reason she had isolated herself was so no one would make fun of her or judge her. Despite the fact she was dangerous and mostly ate raw or decaying meat, her appearance would have even the most steely of guards or bandits retreating in fear. She didn't want that. She couldn't stand the idea of being ridiculed, mocked, or feared.

Her mind wandered to Genesis. To his kind smile, his warm eyes, the way his nose crinkled when he laughed.

"For him."

Grabbing her bag, she slithered out of the cave, leaving behind her old life for a new one. Flapping her wings, she flew over the small forest of her home to an open road. One that traders would use to travel between capitals. She promised to meet Genesis at a crossroads before the Southern capital after treating the sick in one of the eastern villages.

Pulling out a headscarf and cloak, she covered her wings and head, making it look like she was a naga - as best as she could in any case.

But a whistling caught her ear, pulling back into the trees did little as something pricked her tail. Before she could investigate, everything went dark. Her limbs locked up and she collapsed. And she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Shockwave couldn't stop his irritation from setting in. It was common for hunters to come to the castle, eager to present gifts or good they believed to be worthy of trade with his lord. He was the first line of defense against wasting His Majesty's time with such trifle matters. For years, hunters and noblemen have all tried to impress the demon king with unique gifts (and more recently, his queen). Most were boring, useless things Shockwave knew Megatron wouldn't care about. The gifts, he would present later to the royals after they were inspect. The goods, he would just turn away and tell them to try the market instead.

But if he saw something worthy of his lord's time, he would arrange for Megatron to meet with people to see if an actual trade could happen

Much like now. While this particular group of hunters were rather rowdy, unpleasant company (as most humans were), Shockwave was... intrigued by their "prize." Not a human, but he had never seen a monster like her before either. A winged snake... A female, bounded and alive, though unconscious. For the time being anyway. He had never seen anything like this before, so he had no idea what her true strength was.

"You bring a living specimen," he noted, looking over the creature.

"Yeah, we thought a beast like this would suit the king... for a price."

So it wasn't a gift. Not that he expected anything less from humans. Most were greedy and selfish, usually hunting for selfish reasons rather than to show loyalty to anyone.

"And what makes you think this creature would serve His Majesty any purpose?"

"This bitch is insane," the leader said, causing Shockwave to roll his eyes. Would it really hurt humans to show any sort of respect? "She ripped apart several of my guys with her bare hands... She'd make a hell of a weapon."

"And we don't even know what she is," another chirped up. "Never seen nothing like her. You're the head alchemist, right?"

"... I am."

"We figured she'd at least be of interest to you," the leader said, gesturing to the wendigo. "If she's this weird, she's probably got a bunch of other shit about her that we don't know yet. Could be useful to research."

Shockwave looked to the female again. While he wasn't easily persuaded, the men did bring a strong argument. Ever since the discovery of Her Majesty's friend, he was interested in potentially new species or hybrids... And this was definitely a hybrid, if he had ever seen one. Much different than how the golden woman had been like. He had to wonder just what caused her to be like this.

And Megatron was always looking for worthy soldiers... Or weapons, as the hunter said. If this thing could be controlled, she could prove highly useful to His Majesty. And he knew the king was free at the moment... He would probably want to at least take a look at this woman while she was here. Megatron might have been furious if Shockwave let a potential worthy good to escape him.

"Wait by your cart for the time being," he said, gesturing over a guard. "I will see if His Majesty is available."

Huge smiles came across the men's faces, nodding eagerly before retreating to their cart. Shockwave merely instructed the guard to tell Megatron of these men and their willingness to trade. He was confident the king would want to meet these men, but he had to be sure. Still, he did hope Megatron would agree to it. He wanted to know more about this woman too.

* * *

Nightfury could feel herself moving, but she was lying down.

What had happened? One moment she had been minding her own business and then the next... everything went black. She had no idea how long she had been out for... There was as something binding her hands together. She heard voices, definitely more than three... all men. By their scents, they were human. But there were monsters too. A deep, commanding voice ringed through her ears, but she had no idea what was being said.

Shifting, she opened her eyes only to find she was blindfolded. She tried to unfurl her wings but found they were clamped down. Twitching her tail, it had been restrained.

Haunting memories suddenly rushed through the floodgates, Nightfury began to struggle harder, ignoring the voices outside. She had to get out. She had to get free! With a deep inhale, she shrieked like a banshee. Not as strong as one, but Garuda cries disoriented humans just as easily. Pulling hard, she easily snapped her bonds, wrenched her tail free, broken the cage roof with her outstretched wings, pulling the blindfold from her face.

Light blinded her only for a moment, clearing to reveal a large court room. Her eyes shot and spotted everyone standing in the room. Her hair-like tendrils whipping and licking like medusa snakes, much like her own serpentine tail.

She didn't like what she saw. The humans near her weren't a priority besides the large demon, wendigo, ogres, banshee and a lich. All powerful monsters in their own rights. She hissed, trying to slide back and away from them but she missed a loop wrapping around her neck.

Pulled tight, throat closing over, she panicked again, gargling hisses and shrieks as more ropes and chains tried to latch around her. Sickened as she was to use this, she gathered her acid bile in her enclosing throat, spitting it out like snake venom to burn through the ropes. Her hands elongated and sharpened like sickles, slicing what she could. But the pulling on her throat took its toll; her lack of air slowly waned her strength, causing her body to lock up and weaken.

"F-forgive us, milord!" one of the humans cowered, his comrades rushing to keep her pinned and tied, latching a heavy steel collar around her restricted neck. "W-we used our strongest tranquilizer on her.

"Clearly, it wasn't enough."

That voice made her shiver, but it came out familiar. Heavy footfalls told her the demon was approaching, regardless she continued to struggle.

“Where exactly did you find this woman?” another voice asked, more heavy footfalls following the demon. “And really, must you be so rough with her?”

“My lord, this…beast killed a company of twenty men alone, slaughtered them!” The men argued, cause most of the creatures in the room to snicker.

“Twenty men is hardly an accomplishment,” the familiar voice sneered, a large black clawed hand forced her to look up by her collar. Horns like a crown, large even for a demon, intense vermillion eyes glaring at her. The aura flowing off of him was raw and powerful and the hand on her neck was a threat - he could snap it in two at any given notice.

A large ogre came up beside him. His gaze was gentler, but it wasn't kind. He looked at her as if he were thinking about purchasing new equipment. His eyes glanced over her, eyeing her injuries and her restraints.

Nightfury held her glare. Death didn't scare her anymore, and these creatures could do hells knows what and will never break her. But the idea of leaving Genesis, the idea of dying without seeing the kind and caring unicorn again, she refrained from moving.

"She's defiant," the demon growled, his eyes finding the humans behind her. They stiffened up at his gaze, all but the leader avoiding eye contact. "What use could this be to me if it can't obey?"

"Like anything, Your Majesty, animals... can be trained."

His eyes fell to Nightfury again.

Nightfury growled, trying to repress her anger. She wasn't an animal, a monster perhaps but no animal. But she had to keep her wits about her just for the chance to escape. They could try and 'train' her but their attempts would be pointless.

Though she wasn't expecting the demon to release her neck and smack her hard across the face. The force was more than enough to knock her down onto her side, her temple colliding hard with the stone ground and causing her to bleed. She grunted, but even as the pain registered, she knew she had other things to be concerned about.

That hit wasn't even the demon's full strength. And the human had called him... Your Majesty. There were only three kings, one human, two monsters. If it wasn't the human king... and she knew this king was not Optimus... then-!

"Shockwave, get your lab ready," he said, turning to the wendigo. "Find out what this thing is before I even consider purchasing it." 

Megatron had little time to react, more surprised than shocked, before he was thrown across the room. The humans backpedaled as fast as they could while Bombrush stared stunned with Shockwave, Soundwave, Tarn and his men. Metal chains clinked to the ground, the heavy collar falling with a clunk. Nightfury, back hunched and struggling to get her breathing under control; her eyes blazed gold, her mouth hanging open with rows of teeth protruding with acid dripping from her painted lips.

"No...more~!" she hissed, her fingers lengthening again to long blades. "NO MORE~!!"

"RUN!" the last fatal error the humans caused, directing her anger on them. Bombrush stared on, watching this strange hybrid lose all sense and reasoning, turning into a mindless, killing machine. It could hardly be called an Ogre blood rage but it certainly came close.

Anticipating, Bombrush covered his ears as a blur of blue shot past him. Soundwave inhaled, releasing a signature shriek. Nightfury staggered, pulling away from the last human to cover her ears. The human, however, was far less lucky as the shriek stole his soul away.

"Enough! Tarn!" Soundwave stopped, stepping aside as Tarn's team pounced on the hybrid. She struggled still; a Banshee shriek often stole the strength of creatures rather than kill them, but this hybrid was still moving strong. Bombrush could almost be impressed...almost. He watched as Tarn slid in close, moving his mask and conducted a soul drain. Nightfury struggled still, but the chill grew to a point her skin began to pale, her hair tendrils turning grey and listless, before she came back to her senses.

Animal, human, or monster: the threat of death placated even the strongest.

Tarn stopped before he could completely kill the hybrid, Nightfury gasping and rasping for air once her soul resituated itself. Her eyes stood wide, acid slowly dripping from her still gapping mouth.

"Aha~"

"What is it, Tarn?" Bombrush stepped forward, watching the Inquisitor and his men.

"It would seem... Nitroglide's little project has returned to her master," the purring received a pained hiss from Nightfury, turning enough to look up. Now the lich looked familiar, catching a familiar scar from under his mask. She had given him that scar. Tarn, the lich who would sometimes appear with Nitroglide whenever the bastard carried out his experiments on her. Sometimes he would help Nitroglide force her to calm down so he could perform more torturous experiments.

And Tarn worked for Megatron, the Demon King of Kaon. Which had to have been the demon she just threw into a wall.

For which said Demon King advanced on the prone woman. His eyes very much ablaze as Nightfury's were. The aura around him grown into a miasma of death. Tarn and his men moved immediately, spared only a moment before Megatron wrenched Nightfury off the ground by her neck.

His grip was unrelenting, and like a dying serpent, Nightfury's tail whipped and twitched to her neck before squeezed shut.

"Megatron, you're killing her," Bombrush stated, his tone making it as if he stated fact over the act of violence.

"A deserved punishment," the king rumbled, aura dissipating from his clenched jaw. Nightfury chocked and struggled in his grip, bringing back a sense of pride and enjoyment.

"Yet she has just proved what she's capable of, and she would be basically free since the human hunters are now all dead," pointing to the once pile of corpses; the attending servants in the room already working on cleaning up the mess should a certain queen walk in.

"Who cares!" Megatron roared, his grip tightening a fraction more, bringing more desperate twitches and struggles from Nightfury. "She will be punished!"

"Haven't... you... done enough?" It was a miracle Nightfury could still speak, what with her throat being clamped in a demonic vice grip. She had managed to pull Megatron's hand back enough to free her vocal chords. "Stolen... from my family... mother butchered...body defiled... what... more... do you... want?!"

"You dare attempt to talk back?!" he snarled, his wings expanding in rage as his hand tightened again. "After you attacked me in my own citadel?!"

Primus, he was about to throw her to Shockwave's just so he had the pleasure of breaking her. Beating her over and over again, dissecting her from the inside out just to hear her struggle and suffer. Forcing her to obey him and become a useful weapon to his cause. And if she became too much of an annoyance, he would kill her and leave her corpse to rot in the daylight.

He threw her hard to the ground, no doubt causing another head injury, if the blood dripping down her brow was anything to by. There were already bruises forming around her neck and there would probably be more as Tarn's men roughly forced her to stand.

"Shockwave."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Prepare whatever you need to dissect this thing... And make it hurt."

"Of course, my lord-"

"N-No!"

The new voice caused Megatron to stiffen while everyone else froze. They turned to see Queen Eclipse standing by the throne, one of the side doors open. A look of complete terror was on her face, hold her dress tightly as she looked ready to cry. Her eyes darted between her husband, the corpses, and Nightfury, more fear taking over her.

She had snuck away from Lugnut and Strika again when she had heard Soundwave's scream. She knew the banshee was with Megatron and the others and she feared something was happening and ran to the throne room to make sure everything was all right. The last thing she expected were to see dead bodies and a bloodied woman with her husband ordering her to be experimented on. What exactly happened, she had no idea, but... It wasn't what she wanted to see.

Feeling sick to her stomach, her legs started to shake as she locked eyes with Megatron. He still had yet to say anything, just staring at her with wide eyes and a blank expression.

"Wh-What're you doing...?" she demanded. "Wh-Why are you-?!"

He slowly came toward her, his wings folding back into his body as he came closer. "Eclipse, go back to your room."

"What are you doing?!"

"Eclipse, this doesn't concern-"

"I asked what you were doing?!" she screamed, her tears starting to spill as her shaking grew. She wasn't stupid. She could put two and two together. Bloody corpses weren't the only things that were on the floor. She saw the chains, the collars... Slavery. A common thing in Kaon, she knew this. But she had never liked it. And after she had felt like a slave for long when she first came here... 

The memories were slowly creeping up her back. The fear of angering Megatron, believing he was her master. Being locked up in a tower with no way down. Her only company her husband, who failed to understand what he was doing to her. That made her almost kill herself because she thought it was the only way to be free.

So when she saw Megatron come forward with his hand stretched out, she smacked it away and shrieked, "No!"

His eyes widened, shocked more than anything. So when she went around him, he did nothing to stop her. He merely stood there, his eyes following her as she rushed to the woman

Seeing her bleeding and struggling against Tarn's men, Eclipse knew she had to do something. She had to have been brought against her will... Primus, this was almost like the time he had Solstice and her mate lover here, in pain and struggling to break free. While she had no idea why Megatron was so insistent on hurting this woman, she would stop it.

"Please stay back, Your Majesty," Tarn raised his hand, keeping her at bay. Tarn didn't particularly approve of the queen, given her human origins. But with Megatron being his master and king, he had to swallow pride and keep a level of respect. "This beast is dangerous."

"This woman is hurt and needs help!" Eclipse cried, moving closer to help Nightfury. "Please, stop this!"

Nightfury flinched; given that everyone here had the intent on harming her, for this woman to suddenly appear and want to help her set off alarms in her mind. Tarn rolled his eyes, discretely as Megatron remained locked on his wife, but did not put much effort into stopping Eclipse as she approached the beast.

Nightfury backpedaled, trying to distance herself from the woman but she had to give her credit, she was persistent. Eclipse knelt before Nightfury, pulling out a small handkerchief and tried to wipe her brow and help tend to her wounds. Whether it was her own reaction or a built-in trait or instinct, Nightfury froze still as the woman worked. Not compliance but a cautious observance as the woman worked.

"Eclipse," Nightfury tensed, watching Megatron approach the woman, "Get away from-"

"I won't." Eclipse didn't even turn to her husband, still gently wiping away the blood from the poor woman's face. She would have to take the other to the infirmary... She couldn't do much with just a handkerchief, especially when more blood was just trickling out.

Megatron's hands were bawling into fists. Damn it, why? Why did she have to come now?! She always insisted on running away from her guards, wandering around the castle unprotected... and catching him during the worst times. The times where she saw the monster that he was, the true Demon King of Kaon. A side that, despite her love for him, always frightened her. He was tired of scaring her. He didn't want her to be afraid.

But she always found him in situations like these. And she would remember why she had been so afraid of him when she had first been brought here... Then she would react like this. Afraid. Refusing or just unable to look at him. And he didn't know what to do, not wanting to hurt her again.

Bombrush could see his friend starting to shake, no doubt ready to burst with rage. Giving a heavy huff, he shook his head and turned to Tarn's men. "Unhand her."

They looked confused.

"Unhand her, she's no threat to the queen."

They glanced at Tarn, who just gave them a nod, though the annoyed expression on his face remained. Not only was his king soft towards the human, but so was Bombrush. How he loathed this human's ability to manipulate events in her favor with just her pathetic emotions... But he stilled his tongue, watching as the creature collapsed the floor, Eclipse catching her and barely being able to support her.

"Soundwave?"

The banshee turned to her husband.

"Do you mind accompanying Her Majesty and her.... guest to the infirmary?"

Soundwave said nothing, glancing back between the king and her husband. Megatron gave no order against his general, but his intense glare towards the unknown creature was enough to let her know how he was feeling about this... Still, second to Eclipse, Bombrush was best at keeping the Demon King calm. Though no doubt he wanted to let out his rage first.

Something Megatron did not want his wife to see.

So with a nod, she walked over to the two other women, gently helping Eclipse to her feet as she instructed two of Tarn's men to help carry Nightfury out of the room. Then she quickly bowed to Megatron before leaving the room with Queen Eclipse, closing the doors behind her.

Bombrush counted back in his mind, waiting for the right moment when...

"Damn it!"

Megatron lost his composure. The demon raged around the throne room, hissing and cursing his luck that, once again, Eclipse had seen his worse side. He would have serious punishments lined up for Lugnut and Strika for failing to keep his wife occupied. Now she no doubt believed he was far crueler and would no doubt attempt escape again. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

"Megatron!" hands slammed down on his shoulders, his rage filled eyes landing on Bombrush. The stern, older ogre managed to stop the king's pacing, cursing and basically throwing his aura around the room. He knew Megatron's temper flared at the worst of times but if the lug took a moment to think before he took action, these incidents could be avoided.

"Let me go, Bombrush."

"No," Megatron's growl grew only for the Ogre to glare back. "Working yourself up, letting your anger go unchecked won't help your current standing." As much as Megatron wished he could deny it, but Bombrush was well too often his voice of reason. "Get angry, and you will no doubt do something stupid and may very well scare, if not hurt, Eclipse."

The idea of harming his queen seemed to clear the haze, however Bombrush was going to get a punch for even suggesting he would do that.

"Now, to clear up this situation, I propose an idea." 

* * *

"Please, we are not going to hurt you," Eclipse felt like she was dealing with one of the children back in the village.

Once Teserus and Helex placed Nightfury in the infirmary, Soundwave and herself following after, the strange woman snapped awake, hiss and shrieked at her handlers before promptly securing herself to a high rafter; her tail wound around the ledge while her feathers plumed up like an angry owl. From there she refused to move.

"You're going to make your injuries worse, miss," Soundwave said, sitting in a chair by the door. She had no time to waste trying to deal with someone acting so stubbornly or childishly. The queen wanted to help the woman and here she was, acting like a young girl at the healers while worrying Eclipse.

Nightfury hissed at her, causing Soundwave to shake her head. How anyone could be worse than Rumble when he went to visit the healer was beyond her... But she remained in her seat, watching Eclipse move to stand under her.

"Please, miss," Eclipse said, drawing the creature's attention back to her. "You're hurt... You're losing a lot of blood. The healers will patch you up! So please, come down?"

"I'd rather bleed out that be subjected to his rule," Nightfury hissed, licking one of her wounds and twisting into tighter to herself. "Only one is allowed to touch me." Her mind then wandered, ignoring the woman. What was Genesis doing now? What would he do when she doesn't arrive on time? Would he seek help or come and find her? The idea of the unicorn coming to this hell pit made her growl; she refused to have him subjected to anything this city was capable of.

"Miss, it's all right - I won't let my husband hurt you. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let it happen."

"It already has," Nightfury rumbled, turning her gaze away from Eclipse. She didn't want to argue, she just wanted to go back to the way everything was; her left alone to wallow and die.

Now Eclipse just felt guilty. Primus, she wished she had gone with her husband when Shockwave called for her. But, like usual, Megatron told her to wait for him with the guards while he attended business. She had only walked on him twice, the first time with Solstice and now with this... It made her wonder what else he did to others behind closed doors.

Maybe she needed to stick to his side more. Her husband may have been a demon, but he wasn't heartless... He just had a temper. She should involve herself more as a ruler. Calm his wrath when no one else could, so nothing like this would happen again.

Taking a deep breath, she bowed deep at the creature, stunning Soundwave and the Oni healers in the room. "I'm sorry, Miss. But please... Nothing will hurt you now. I won't let it happen again."

Nightfury quirked a brow. Why would she feel the need to bow?

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Nightfury drawled, watching Soundwave stand, seemingly annoyed with how she was talking to the woman. "And you shouldn't fret; Megatron wasn't the one to torment me." Eclipse looked up, seemingly surprised. "He might have planted the seed, but my tormentor was Nitroglide. If anything, Megatron was the reason my pain stopped."

"How?" Eclipse didn't think her question, it fell from her lips. The idea of her husband ending the suffering of this woman brought a small ray of hope.

"Gave Nitroglide a reason to release me, thinking my loyalty was with him...and that I would kill the King," Soundwave stiffened again, coming closer to Eclipse. How did no one know of that psychotic madman's plan of assassination? If anything, Tarn should have known this. And yet, this would explain the gruesome state the guard had found Nitroglide in when Megatron called for his execution. "I didn't. I just wanted to pain to end. I wanted to be free...and now I'm back here. All because of some greedy humans."

She had to have been referring to the dead humans that were in the room... Now she knew that perhaps this person was the one that killed them, not her husband. While she didn't condone violence, she could understand why the woman would hate humans. Sometimes Eclipse wasn't so fond of them either, slavers especially...

"I'm sorry," she said again, much more slowly this time. Primus, did she know what it was like. Wanting to be free, wanting to be able to breathe again when it felt as if you were suffocating or already dead... She knew that all too well. "And I... I understand. You will go free again, I will make it happen. But please... We must tend to your injuries first." 

Nightfury could see this woman was being sincere. But she had been fooled before. How could this woman possibly understand her pain, her anguish and loss. She wanted to hiss and growl but that wouldn't get them anywhere. She had to remember Genesis words, help calm herself before the berserk side slipped through. She needed more than just words. That or an easy means of escape. Looking around the room, she spied a window just big enough for her to slip through.

"Open that window and only you remain," Nightfury demanded, glaring at the banshee and the guards. "Send them out."

Eclipse seemed surprised while Soundwave looked absolutely irritated. "B-But... I don't know how well I can tend to your injuries. A healer would be better suited for-!"

"No. Only you stay, send everyone else out or I'm not letting anyone lay a finger on me." To emphasis her request, Nightfury pulled back even more, hissing when the motion aggravated a cut, making it larger. 

Eclipse's eyes widened. Primus, the woman was serious... While she had been a bit of a nurse to the children she taught, she could hardly call herself someone qualified enough to treat her. But it was either her or letting the woman bleed herself unconscious. So with a heavy sigh, she had Soundwave open the window and everyone wait outside. Soundwave was incredibly reluctant, glaring at the creature for a good solid minute before finally leaving.

With nothing else to do, Eclipse moved to sit on the nearest chair next to one of the beds. She looked up at Nightfury, waiting for her to finally move.

Nightfury waited a moment, waiting to see if the others have actually left and not faking it. She flicked her tongue out, tasting the air with a practiced ease to find only Eclipse remained in the room. Slowly, she slipped her tails grip, lowering herself to the ground and taking a seat on the medic's bed. Eclipse smiled, happy the woman had taken a moment to trust her. Recalling every lesson her mother had given her in healing, Eclipse had gathered what she could to clean and treat her guest.

"Not that," Nightfury suddenly spoke, causing Eclipse to jump. "That's toxic to Naga, you want the smaller, blue bottle." Looking through the cabinet, there was indeed a smaller blue bottle. Nodding, Eclipse returned the wrong bottle and moved over.

"Do you need...an anesthetic?" she noted how some of the larger wounds would require a stitch or two, not having found anything to numb the areas she couldn't do very much more.

"No. Pain has little effect anymore," Nightfury moved her tail to a better vantage for the woman, noting at least two large wounds. Staying as still as she could, Nightfury watched as Eclipse went to work. She was slow and attentive. A novice in her movements, nothing like Genesis... But she could see the human was trying her best. Cleaning up the blood, gently wiping her wounds with the bottles' liquid dabbed on a cloth...

Nightfury looked over her. It was easy to tell she wasn't a monster, which made her slightly confused. Why would the Demon king marry a human? And she knew this woman, this Eclipse... She was the Queen. The others had referred to her as "Her Majesty" and Megatron had not attempted to stop her... Though she was admittedly stunned that Megatron was married at all.

Though that wasn't nearly as shocking or confusing as to why this woman was being so nice to her. She had no reason to be... and yet here she was. Taking care of her injuries. Listening to her request. Keeping her crazy husband away from her.

There had to have been a catch. There was always a catch.

"It isn't too tight, is it?" Eclipse's question drew Nightfury from her thoughts, watching the Queen bandage her more minor injuries.

"Not tight enough," Nightfury answered, but the queen's flinch caused a small pang of guilt to well in her chest. She knew the woman was inexperienced, but she had been so used to Genesis treating her wounds, his bandages always being firm and always remained in place. Sighing, Nightfury hesitated but took Eclipse’s hands. "It's...better to make it firm, it will prevent the bandage from slipping." Showing her what she meant by firm, she retracted her hands quick enough to allow Eclipse to continue.

"I won't hurt you," Eclipse cooed, happy the hybrid woman was placing more trust in her.

"Obviously," Nightfury quipped. "You're human."

"Yet...you seem like I'll bite you," fastening the bandage in place, Eclipse took the blue bottle, emptying some of the fluid onto another cloth, and moved around Nightfury to clean the more superficial cuts.

"And yet I am in the palace of a sadistic devil king where all within would have me dead on his whim?" Nightfury wasn't about to let her guard down just because the only one in her company was a human. She could practically taste the ogres outside the doors, the banshee having left once the doors had closed. She knew the Queen's word carried the same weight as the king's but something in her gut told her he wasn't too far behind, and he would come with a vengeance - hence the open window; a quick escape.

"He's... stubborn, but not unreasonable," Eclipse said carefully, dabbing at the cuts. She knew that the woman probably wouldn't believe her, which she understood... But her husband wasn't completely heartless, even if he could be terribly cruel. Something she knew all too well. "I will speak to him. He won't hurt you. And you won't become a slave." 

"There isn't a need to promise that," Eclipse paused, looking back to find a determined stare on the hybrid's face. "I've escaped his grasp once, I intend on doing so again."

"Please, let me speak with him," Eclipse moved around to face Nightfury, turning her stare back to her. "As I said, he isn't unreasonable. No one else needs to be hurt-"

"He's already hurt me, him and his vile alchemists!" Nightfury hissed, her whipping hair reacting to her anger and startled Eclipse back. "The constant pain! The changes! The experiments! The torment! My mother killed before me!" Nightfury choked, she could feel that painful memory surface, feel the tears starting to well up. "And this...this ungodly hunger!~" She could feel the bile rise up in her throat as the memory played back.

Eclipse could see her anguish, feeling concern as those sharp claws tried to rack at her head. Reaching out, Eclipse wanted to comfort the distraught woman, help her in some measure.

But her movement caught Nightfury, her glowing eyes turning wide. On instinct, her slithering tendrils whipped, slapping Eclipse’s hand away. Her startled gasp pulled Nightfury back, causing her to catapult from the berth and latch onto the wall and rafters again. Thankfully, she could only see a stinging red mark on Eclipse's hand; she hadn't sliced anything nor completely removed the limb.

"See," Eclipse, trying to hold back pained tears, turned to a... remorseful and concerned gaze from Nightfury's perch. "That's why you shouldn't help freaks like me."

Still bearing the pain, Eclipse held it tight to her chest before turning to look through the medicine cabinet. It stung more than she had thought would be possible, causing her whole hand to tingle in pain. She could bear with it though. She would not cry. It would only get this woman into even more trouble... She was trying to help her, not make her situation even worse.

"I'll... I'll help whoever I wish," she managed to say softly. She reached up and grabbed another bandage and some ointment for the sting. The red mark was swelling, but it didn't seem to be spreading. "And you're not a freak."

Nightfury sighed, seeing the woman taking a stubborn stance. But she couldn't stop feeling guilty for the stinging slap; these blasted tendrils contained some kind of irritant. Using her tail to lower herself down, she brushed Eclipse gently away and pulled out a small pot of salve from the medic's cabinet.

"Rub this gently...it will stop the burn and reduce the swelling...and it's safe for humans. That would've made your hand turn purple," pointing to the bottle Eclipse was about to take, she simply gave her the salve and retreated.

"You seem to know a lot about medicines," Eclipse noted, rubbing the new salve gently into her hand. It was already starting to feel better, but she decided to wrap the bandage on it anyway. She could always just hide her hand in her sleeve so her husband and his subjects wouldn't notice.

"When you're being tormented by insane alchemists, you pick things up fast. Especially anything that could either free you or kill them," her response was automatic; having been asked the same question numerous times before had given her an almost automatic twitch to it. But seeing Eclipse turn ashamed for asking, she felt that blasted pang of guilt rise up again. "Well...it's mostly thanks to Genesis."

"Genesis?" Eclipse could tell by the change in her voice that this someone meant a lot to her, and maybe she was starting to trust her. She might be pushing the boundaries by asking, but a small smile crossed Nightfury's stained black lips.

"Someone...I don't deserve," she turned, longingly, out of the open window. "He saved me...more than once."

Eclipse slowly nodded, smiling as she finished wrapping up her hand. Then she moved to sit down, away from Nightfury to give her a little more room. Just in case she was still uncomfortable. And she understood that look. The face she would sometimes catch herself making when she thought of Megatron. A man who meant more to her than anything else, even if they did have their differences.

No wonder Nightfury wanted to escape this place. She probably wanted to be with this man she was mentioning. After everything she seemed to have gone through... She would have fought for her freedom too. And in a way, all those months ago, she had... Though she knew better now.

"But you want to see him... And you will. I know apologizing does nothing, but... I truly am sorry you had to suffer through all of this. And everything else."

"Fate is sadistic like that," Nightfury sighed, knowing her feelings were coming out. Something she didn't like doing in front of strangers. This queen had, she'll begrudgingly admit, done a decent job on her injuries. However, with how close she was with Megatron and his court, she only took it with a grain of salt. Even if she did nothing to her and only helped, those with her would do the most damage.

One question, however, alluded Nightfury. Turning back to the queen, she watched Eclipse shift.

"Strange though, why hasn't anyone of your court come to check on you?" quirking a brow, she could have laughed when Eclipse flinched, watching in a strange fascination as her serpentine tongue whipped and tasted the air. She could still smell the ogres, the banshee was still away but there have been no others in the hall, not even to pass by.

However, she recoiled back into her hiding place, tasting the vile stench of death approaching the door. The ogres had shifted, moving away as the door opened.

Eclipse turned to see Tarn come into the room, biting her bottom lip. Primus, why did it have to be him? Out of everyone close to Megatron, Tarn frightened her the most. Being around him made her feel cold and tingling... And she could feel him glaring at her back whenever they were in the same room.

He had never disrespected her, but she knew. She knew he did not like her. Why, she wasn't sure, but she never said anything to anyone. She didn't want the lich to get into trouble with Megatron nor did she want to act like some sort of tattling child. She was a grown woman. She could handle her problems herself. Except actually confronting Tarn was way easier in theory than in practice.

So when she heard the door close behind him, leaving her trapped in the same room, she couldn't bring it in her to look at him. But she did acknowledge him with a slight head bow.

"Is Megatron all right?" she asked, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Truly, you are a marvel, 'Your Majesty'," Tarn turned his gaze to the hiding hybrid, smirking as she hissed down on him. "To ask of our illustrious ruler, when you are most often the concern of his troubles." Tarn turned away from the hybrid, approaching the young queen.

"W-What do you me-!" Eclipse gasped, feeling her cheek sting. Tears welling up, she turned surprised to see him admire the hand that struck her.

"How I have longed to do that, my queen," he spat, glaring down on her. "So easy it was, providing more ground on my suspicions of you~" leaning in close, his mask and dying breath tickling Eclipse's stinging cheek. "How a human managed to bewitch our sovereign is beyond anything one can conceive. You managed to convince his court too."

"T-Tarn?" Eclipse was so confused. What did he mean about bewitching Megatron? About convincing everyone, of what? She hadn't done anything.

"From the start, I had my suspicions," he began to ramble, moving around Eclipse while taking small hits. Pulling soft gasps and cries, Eclipse could feel his claws cut her and leave stinging hits. "But what could I say? You were the love of my Lord's life, even going so far as to lock you up in a tower. Cliché, but effective. I had convinced myself you were nothing more than a momentary distraction, a 'pet' to satisfy his cravings~" a deeper cut caught Eclipse's shoulder, Nightfury flinched as she smelt the blood.

"Please..." Eclipse tried to speak, but cried as another slap forced her from her chair, sending her to the ground.

"But then you jumped." Nightfury froze. The queen, Megatron's wife, had jumped from a tower? "Our Lord risked his own life, just to ensure you lived. Weak creatures fall under his heel, not drag him over the edge. I knew then, you had to have done something to him." Tarn snatched her hair, pulling another scream as he threw Eclipse aside. "Humans have become more adept with magic, developing vile means of subjugation."

"Please Tarn, I-I never~" Gasping, Tarn grabbed her throat and held her against the wall. His ethereal eyes ablaze; was he getting joy from her beating? Or was it something else?

"Confess. Confess your guilt, to me and to our Lord, and you might receive a swift judgement. Deny and continue this pointless charade..." Tarn produced a small vial, a swirling green liquid contained within. "I will be forced to use other, less delicate methods to gain the truth from you." Nightfury leaned forward; a quick lick of the air caused her eyes to turn wide. She knew what that was, and she knew what it would do to a human like Eclipse.

"Tarn...p-please...I-I haven't done..." clicking his tongue, Tarn popped the top of the vial, a sickly mist rose from the opened vial, a dark gleam shining in his dead eyes.

"Last chance~ Confess your sins, my Queen~"

"T-Tarn...I haven't d-done any..."

"Then, my Queen, let this beast's venom bring my Master release from you disgusting curse," he rose the vial, over the deep cut he had given to her, almost waiting on bated breath as the liquid moved to drop.

The liquid hit, Eclipse felt like her body was plunged into fire. A scream ripped from her, dropping to the ground and writhing in agony.

"Confess~" Tarn purred, watching her whimper and cry out. He knew the venom wouldn't kill her, it was too diluted to do anything besides cause pain. It had been the only useful tool he could salvage from Nitroglide's research, turning to see Nightfury eyeing the vial. She must have known, and yet his assumption on the beast was true; she didn't trust anyone here, thus she wouldn't aid the queen and take the blame. No one would believe her over his word. And should the queen die, she would make an easy patsy.

Suddenly, a mass threw him back. Growling, he stood agape as Nightfury coiled and entrapped Eclipse in her grip. Wings spread wide and knocking aside shelves and supplies, she hissed and shrieked at the Lich.

"Stay away from her!" she bellowed, keeping herself between them.

Tarn growled, but watched as Eclipse twisted and whimpered. Then he stalked closer to the pair, but Nightfury easily moved back, using her claws to climb both herself and Eclipse out of the lich's reach. Given this chance, Nightfury turned to Eclipse, seeing the telltale signs of the poison. Veins rose from under her skin, turning green from the presence of the venom. Eclipse shook, pain erupting through every cell. It was agonizing for the Queen, more than anything she had ever felt before.

Pulling her closer, Nightfury sealed her lips over Eclipse's wound and sucked hard. 

"No!" Tarn cried, watching as Nightfury spat out the poison, even licking the wound to sooth the burn. Eclipse gasped, catching her breath as the pain faded. Opening her eyes, even she turned surprised to see Nightfury seemingly nursing her wounds and keeping her away from Tarn.

"What is going on here?!"

The three turned to see the doors suddenly burst open, Bombrush leading the way with Soundwave, Lugnut, and Strika behind him. A look of horror came over them when they saw their queen suspended above the ground, being held up in the rafters with marking all over her body as Nightfury continued to suck out on her shoulder. Bombrush would have yanked her from the ceiling, but when he saw the creature spit out something, he paused.

"Your Majesty!"

He couldn't stop Lugnut and Strika though from charging forward. They both reached up, Strika yanking Nightfury down hard while Lugnut pulled the queen from her grip. The woman hissed as she slammed to the ground, pinned as she thrashed about. But her eyes found Eclipse, panting and shivering in Lugnut's arms as she clung to him, tears trickling down her face.

"Filthy worm," Strika snarled. "After everything she did for you, you dare attack our queen?!"

Bombrush looked back at his wife, who was standing back and quietly observing the room as well. But her eyes frequently flickered back to Tarn... and the small vial that laid by his feet. Then they both looked over Eclipse's wounds, slashes and cuts across her fair skin with her cheek red and swollen.

"What happened?" Bombrush asked, approaching Tarn.

He immediately gestured to the creature pinned to the floor. "I came in to check on Her Majesty when this thing suddenly attacked us. But I was rendered useless when she took the queen hostage."

Bombrush said nothing, glancing at the queen to see a look of horror on her face. But she didn't say a word, just trembling and sobbing harder as she clung to Lugnut. But he could see her shaking her head, which only confirmed his suspicions. While the rage bubbled and broiled in his stomach, he kept a neutral face and he moved closer to the queen.

"Your Majesty," he said gently, almost as if he were speaking to a child. "How many times were you hit?"

Eclipse couldn't answer. They all thought Nightfury did it. They thought this woman, who had protected her from Tarn's wrath... And she still wasn't sure what she had done to have him hate her. He kept insisting she had used magic to... do something to her husband and the court. She didn't even know the first thing about magic! And she had never done anything to anyone... She started to sob harder, shaking her head as she clung to Lugnut.

"Your Majesty, it's all right. Just tell me how many times you were hit?

"I-I don't-!"

"How many times?"

Eclipse just started sobbing harder, shaking her head. She didn't want Nightfury to take the fall. She didn't want Nightfury to be executed for something she never did. But now... Now because she knew no one would believe her, she would be punished. And Tarn would walk away free and probably try to hurt her again another day. Perhaps even kill her, if that was his end goal. He was a lich; she would never be able to defend herself against his attacks. No one would believe her if she tried telling anyone either.

When the queen only grew more distressed, Bombrush sighed and shook his head. He wasn't trying to upset, he just wanted to get to the bottom of things. But if she couldn't give a number, it wasn't too big of an issue. "Then I'll have to assume it was... at least twenty-five times then. Does that sound right to you, Soundwave?"

He looked to his wife, who glanced between Tarn and the queen. Then she nodded.

"Very well."

Only Soundwave was expecting Bombrush to backhand Tarn, who was knocked to the ground and fell on top of turned over cabinets and tables. The lich grunted, only to gasp in pain when Bombrush’s foot slammed on his stomach, pressing down hard. The ogre kept his neutral expression, even looking bored as he looked down at the lich.

It shocked Strika enough to loosen her grip on the creature, allowing Nightfury to break away and press back against the wall. But no one stopped her, their eyes locked on the ogre general standing over Tarn, who actually looked bewildered that Bombrush attacked him. 

“Bombrush!” Tarn gasped, trying to free himself from the unrelenting pressure, “What…is the meaning of this?!” his shout called forth his men into the room. Vos and Kaon easily entering the room while Teserus and Helex were forced to remain outside. Kaon looked concerned, knowing just what his leader had done; evident from the Queen sobbing in Lugnut’s arms, Bombrush crushing Tarn into the floor and the hybrid out of reach.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Bombrush demanded, pressing his foot further into the lich, causing him to gasp in even more pain. He had no doubt broken something by now, but Primus, there was so much more he wanted to do to the bastard.

Still, he would leave that to Megatron. He would look forward to seeing the carnage unfold.

"Did you really think you could get away with hurting Her Majesty?" he asked, titling his head. He asked the question sweetly, but everyone knew that tone was something to be feared. Even Soundwave knew it was the tone he used before he lost it. "If you're going to poison your queen, hide the bottle better next time."

Tarn did not say a word, looking over at the bottle now lying by Bombrush's feet.

As the politics unfolded before her, Nightfury continued to eye the open window. This would have been the perfect time to escape, but... Damned by her guilt and concern, she turned back to the near hysterical Eclipse. She could taste it in the venom; it was nowhere near as potent as her own, it was capable of far worse things than pain. There must have been still some residing in the cut, that would be the only reason she still shook and held the cut.

Lugnut noticed her movement, flinching to keep the queen protected, but before he could voice his order he watched in confusion as Nightfury leaned toward the medic’s cabinet, rummaging around broken glass, bottles and salves before pulling something free. Leaning back towards them, he resumed his stance.

“Get her to drink this, then place this over the cut. It should neutralize the venom.”

“And allow you to cause more pain to Her Majesty?!” Lugnut growled, glaring as she rolled her eyes and placed the vial and salve next to him.

“You’re making her suffer more without it, idiot,” he spluttered a retort before she pointed to Eclipse. “She’s holding her wound, meaning it’s still burning and causing discomfort. The salve will ease her pain and the vial has a mild sedative to help calm her.” Shaking her head, already giving up on the pig-headed ogre, she returned to her high perch; making sure the other ogre couldn’t reach her.

Not a moment later, after looking between the offered supplies and his queen, seeing her in such agony broke the ogre. Such a kind and compassionate woman didn’t deserve such torment. Cursing under his breath, Lugnut took the vial. Strika watched on, seeing Lugnut attempt to get Eclipse to drink. She managed, choking only a little before the response became automatic. He could feel her sag, the mild sedation already settling in.

“Not too much,” looking up, glaring at Nightfury for her interruption, she returned in kind. “Too much and she’ll be out for at least three days.” Huffing, Lugnut put the vial aside, finding a new dilemma.

Soundwave needed no coaxing, having witnessed the whole scene. Being closer to Eclipse’s size, she easily took the salve and moved to work it over the cut. In an instant, Eclipse calmed and removed her hand from her shoulder, the salve already working. It was almost too good to fathom that the freak would aid the queen after being so difficult. However, even the banshee could see she only acted as such out of a need for freedom. She knew this feeling well. Sparing no words, Soundwave locked eyes with Nightfury, managing only a small nod in gratitude; she wouldn’t waste her breath on one opposing her leader. Out of respect, or what she could suspect, Nightfury returned the nod, eyes locking on Eclipse.

She was slowly losing consciousness, but Nightfury could tell she was going to be all right. She was probably so overwhelmed by everything that the medicine would have easily knocked her out. But still... Primus, just what the hell had she just witnessed? Wasn't she the queen? One of Megatron's most loyal subjects just tried to kill her! Or at least cause her an insufferable amount of pain.

If she hadn't have been here, Primus only knew what would have happened to Eclipse. For all she knew, Tarn was planning on killing her for whatever crime he decided the woman committed...

"Strika."

The female ogre stood at attention, turning to Bombrush.

"Inform Megatron there's been an assault on his wife... And that Tarn will need to be judged."

Tarn's men just stared wide eyed at the general, but what could they say? They couldn't just defend the lich. They knew of his complaints, but he still committed a crime - he attacked a royal, Megatron's wife no less. Not to mention Bombrush was above them in rank and strength. Fighting against him, especially when he was in a mood this foul, was a guaranteed death sentence.

"What of the freak, General?" regardless of what Strika saw the hybrid did for the queen, she refused to allow her to remain unrestrained.

"I'll deal with her," he said, waving her off. Strika looked reluctant, but she had to obey. Flashing the freak one last glare, she stormed out of the room... though not before purposely stepping on one of Tarn's arm, who hissed out while she left the room. "And tell Megatron to wait in the throne room. We don't need him storming through here while his wife is recovering."

Strika didn't say anything, but he knew she heard him.

Then Bombrush turned to Tarn's men, who stiffened under the gaze of the general. "Now... Can I trust the four of you to take your insecure leader to the throne room? If not, there will be consequences... And not from me."

They all stiffened. As much as they served Tarn, they served Megatron first. With hesitant nods, they pulled Tarn out from under Bombrush's foot. Tarn didn't resist, allowing his men to haul him up and escort him out of the room. The ogre only watched, eyes narrowing at the lich, who was still too proud to realize how much of a fool he had been.

Megatron was going to have a field day when he learned of one of his most loyal followers had the nerve to hurt his queen.

But for now, he turned to Nightfury, who was still hiding up in her perch. Her eyes were locked on Eclipse, who Lugnut had laid down on one of the bed not turned over. Soundwave was still tending to her other wounds, these more superficial than the others. With a small huff, he turned to Lugnut as the ogre stood off to the side, looking worried about what to do.

"Lugnut."

He straightened up, turning to the general.

"Stand guard outside. Soundwave and the healers, once they've returned, will keep an eye on her."

He hesitated, looking back and forth between the queen and the door. He didn't want to leave her side. Not after what had happened to her right under their noses... Primus, he knew that Tarn wasn't meant to be trusted. He always noticed something seemed off with the queen whenever Tarn was in the room. He can't believe he had been too stupid to notice anything...

But he couldn't disobey Bombrush. With a heavy huff, he bowed and left the room. Once Bombrush was certain the door was closed, he turned back to Soundwave.

"Will she be all right?"

"She will need rest and medicine, but she will recover fine."

Satisfied, he then turned to Nightfury, who caught his gaze. She glared him, but Bombrush smiled politely, bowing his head in respect. After all, she had protected their queen and had almost taken the fall. She had even helped her when they were all in the room. They owed her a great debt.

"A show of gratitude is in order, my dear," he said. "Though you may stay up there, if you feel more comfortable. May I have your name?"

It was almost comical to see the glaring hybrid turn confused. Even a small blush had dusted across her cheeks. Bombrush waited, patiently, for Nightfury to either move or speak. Was it really so foreign for her to receive such a minor request?

Still unsure as she moved, Nightfury uncurled herself from her perch, eased down the wall away from him, turning a confused look again as Bombrush took a step back - giving her more room - before touching the ground. Her tail curled back around her, her wings coming to rest on her shoulders like a cape while she balanced herself.

"Nightfury," was her only curt reply, her eyes moving between Bombrush and Eclipse. She could see the salve had worked; any redness or lingering irritation had cooled, but that wouldn't mean the healing process would be fast. "You might need to irrigate the wound," Soundwave looked up, giving only a blank look rather than a glare this time. "That venom...is similar to mine, only very watered down. There's a chance it could still cause an infection, salt water usually works best."

"You don't seem to be a healer," Bombrush took a step forward, glad to see Nightfury not flinching away. "Might I ask where you learnt this?" Nightfury turned to him, after watching Soundwave take her advice. She still wasn't comfortable with these people; Eclipse had been the exception, and there was no way he would involve Genesis in any of this.

"A dear friend... and past experience," it was the only reply she gave, but found it strange the ogre didn't press like the others had. What was going on? Were all those in Megatron's kingdom so...erratic? One moment they were wanting to enslave her, beat her and Primus only knows what else but now, they were being nice and even civil to her. She couldn't understand it.

"Ah, I see..." He looked at the queen, who looked to be in much less pain than before. They would have to have the healers watch her overnight and decide whether or not do carry her back to her room or not. But at least she would survive.

Megatron wouldn't be happy with his decision, but Bombrush knew that Eclipse at least would have been. He assumed the only reason why the window was open was so that the creature could get a head start on escaping whenever Eclipse finished tending to her injuries. Besides, he doubted Megatron would care much for Nightfury after finding out what Tarn did to his beloved wife... He was very much looking forward to Tarn's explanation on that.

"Now then. As an expression of our gratitude for aiding Her Majesty, I'm sure you would like to go home. Perhaps with some pocket money to get you and your... dear friend something nice? You don't have much on you."

Nightfury intended to refuse the money, she had no need for it, but Genesis returned to her thoughts. He had done so much for her, even going so far as to move his home for her. Getting a place in the southern capital, even in the village surrounding the large city, must've been costly. Even if he didn't tell her, she knew he had sold his home in order to find one to accommodate her too.

Maybe this could repay his kindness. He had no reason to give her a home, but beyond her understanding and worth, he wished to pursue a life with her.

"If you feel inclined to," she finally spoke, but eyed Eclipse. "But I didn't help her just to be rewarded."

"Miss Eclipse would insist on it, my dear. And it would be rude to reject such a gift from the queen, wouldn't you agree?"

"I wasn't rejecting in. If you want to throw money away, that's your choice," Nightfury crossed her arms, eyeing the ogre. She could tell he cared for the queen, that much brought her some relief. Hopefully not every creature under Megatron's command was hostile towards her. Otherwise she wouldn't last much longer among them. "So long as she's okay, that's what matters."

He chuckled. What a mouth she had. But he found that attractive, so he kept his smile up. It only grew when he saw Soundwave give him a look out of the corner of his eye. "She'll be fine, thanks to you. Now then..."

The door suddenly opened, a smaller guard entering the room. He walked over to the Bombrush, who whispered something in his ear. The smaller guard seemed surprised, looking between the ogre and the creature for a few moments. But he finally gave a nod before hurrying out the door.

"Now then, he shouldn't take too long. In the meantime, why don't you take a-?"

A thunderous roar broke through the air, practically breaking the sound barrier. Nightfury was startled for a moment, thinking that she was going to be attacked again. But then she looked to Bombrush, who just sighed and shook his head. The banshee didn't seem surprise either, considering she didn't even look away from the queen to acknowledge the roar.

"His temper has no bounds, does it...?" Bombrush murmured. He turned back to Nightfury, bowing his head. "Forgive me, my dear, but I'm afraid I have to depart early. Someone has to be there to control His Majesty before he does something else stupid. Would you mind waiting here for a bit until Maxis returns? My wife will be able to properly see you off."

Nightfury was more than glad to remain as far away from an enraged demon, especially Megatron. Giving only a nod, she took to the rafters again. Instead of hiding in a small crawl space, she lounged on them as she waited. She didn't particularly like the look the ogre was giving her, but the banshee only needed to look at him to turn his eyes away. He really did that kind of thing in front of his wife? Creatures were certainly strange here.

Bombrush turned and left, not before catching Soundwave's cheek with a quick kiss. Soundwave would have scolded him had the large ogre not left. It was amazing how an ogre of his size could move so swiftly. However, the queen required her attention and with Nightfury now in the rafters once again, she returned her focus to where it was needed.

"The lich will die for this?" It was more a statement than a question, Soundwave spared only a glance to Nightfury. She didn't seem too perturbed by the matter, though given a banshee's sensitive hearing, Soundwave could detect a hint of happiness in those words. 

"Lord Megatron will have him tortured," Soundwave replied, her voice low so not to disturb Eclipse. "There are far worse means of punishment than death."

Nightfury didn't reply, for which Soundwave was thankful. She needed only watch and monitor the hybrid, but the Queen mattered more. So long as Nightfury remained on her perch, no doubt a lingering mannerism from her winged side, Soundwave was content.

It didn't take too much longer for the guard to return, though with a large bag in his arms. Soundwave almost rolled her eyes. Figured her husband would not only give the woman money, but food and a shawl as well. Leave it to him to act as gentlemanly as possible. But she ordered the guard to set it down on one of the tables before dismissing him.

Stroking Eclipse's face, she said, "When you're ready, take what's on the table. Then I will guide you outside the citadel."

Stunned with how fast the guard had returned, and the banshee had spoken with her, Nightfury lowered herself to examine the bag.

Her heart almost leapt from her chest, pulling out the beautiful silk shawl that had been folded neatly in the bag. It felt like air in her hands, almost a cloud on her shoulders as she draped the fabric over herself. She could see the bag was mostly dried meats, some fruits and even a small flask. She hadn’t asked for any of this, why were they making the effort? Her biggest surprise came when she took the coin purse nestled at the bottom.

Whether Soundwave heard her gasp or not, she didn’t care; what she did care about was the weight and just how many gold coins were in the bag. It couldn’t contain itself and almost seemed like it would break.

“Take it,” Soundwave approached, stalling Nightfury rebuttal in her throat. “Regardless of what you may think or know, you saving the queen means a great deal here. It would be disrespectful of you to refuse such kindness.” Nightfury wanted to speak out, say this was way too much, she didn’t deserve all of this, but once again the banshee was right. Begrudgingly, she accepted the rewards, nodding to Soundwave she was ready to leave.

Soundwave waited for the healers to return, informing them of the possibility of infection while giving specific orders to the guards to not allow anyone within unless it was herself, Bombrush, Lugnut, or the King. Eclipse needed rest.

Nightfury could tell Soundwave was avoiding the throne room, loud sounds and shouts were coming from there and none of them sounded good. Serves the lich right, not the smartest of moves to make right under the King’s nose.

The large citadel gates groaned open, a welcoming breeze wrapping around Nightfury as she saw open sky. Soundwave instructed her on which direction would allow her to return to the south, saying nothing else before turning back into the citadel.

“Ma’am?” Nightfury wasn’t sure what to call the banshee, but saw she had heard her. Soundwave didn’t turn back, seeing no need after everything had been done.

“If you feel inclined, please give the queen my regards,” Nightfury muttered, still looking longingly into the sky. “And I hope she recovers swiftly.” Again Soundwave remained silent, continuing her path while the wind picked up by Nightfury’s wings carried her into the darkening sky. 

* * *

She took the southern road, where she had started that morning, and hoped to find a sign of Genesis. What would he think of her? As a frightening thought as it might be, she would be elated to see him okay.

A familiar call echoed over the wind, catching her eye as a large form flew beside her.

“Nightfury!” Skyfire cried, beyond relieved to find his wayward daughter once again. “Where have you been?! Genesis said you never arrived to meet him, that there were signs you had been attacked!”

“Where is he now?!” she called over the wind.

“Your new home!” before he could prod further, Nightfury rushed ahead of him, knowing exactly where to go. Trailing behind, Nightfury didn’t stop until she found a small home and attached clinic. The familiar glow of a horn drew her directly to Genesis, waiting in the cold for his love.

“Nightfury!” he spotted her in the growing torchlight, watching her stumble in landing. Thinking something had been wrong, he found himself wrapped in her eyes, a silken shawl falling around them, a dull thud dropping to the ground, as she refused to let go. “Nightfury, what happened?” 

Nightfury just smiled. “You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.”


End file.
